<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>short by GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138739">short</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm/pseuds/GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm'>GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:53:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm/pseuds/GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George is happy being short</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>short</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was no doubt about it. </p>
<p>George was short. </p>
<p>He hadn’t hit his growth spurt, and he had just turned fifteen. </p>
<p>Most boys his age would be wildly upset about that, but George was just fine about it. </p>
<p>For one reason. </p>
<p>Paul. </p>
<p>Paul was about a head taller than him because Paul had gone through puberty. Sure George was a little upset. Maybe he wanted his voice to drop and his skin to stop breaking out. But being short was never something he was mad about. </p>
<p>Why, why on earth would he want to be short? </p>
<p>Well, when Paul pulled him in for a hug George would nuzzle against his chest. He could never do that if he was 5’11 like Paul. He would nuzzle against his chest and Paul would place his head on his. </p>
<p>And one more thing. </p>
<p>Paul’s heartbeat. </p>
<p>He was in perfect earshot with the thing. </p>
<p>Hearing it echo in his chest calmed George down until he felt as though he would fall asleep. And he has a couple of times. And Paul would just laugh and carry him to bed. </p>
<p>Sure, there would be a time when George hit puberty and would be as tall as him but, for now, he was just easier to hold. And easier to hug. </p>
<p>It's difficult to understand the lengths he'd go to remain short.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>